


Listen To Your Friends

by mirthfully



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Crying, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: When Charles met Max it was with angry words and a spark of hatred that Charles isn't sure he's ever experienced before. There's a heat underneath the anger and Charles is wondering when he'll finally be desperate enough to make Max unleash it.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 53





	Listen To Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Prompt List and it was perfect for this ship.
> 
> 1\. "Fuck me or fuck off"  
> 2\. Hate at first sight  
> 3\. Making a sex tape  
> 4\. Lusting from afar  
> 5\. Denying you have a problem
> 
> Also I am sad boi over McLaren. And I started writing this during testing so that's when it takes place. Not my best writing but it is what it is.

When Charles met Max it was with angry words and a sudden spark of hatred blooming between the two of them in a way Charles had never experienced before. An undeniable heat oozes from the anger and Charles has to wonder when he’ll finally be desperate enough to make Max unleash it. Knows it will have to be soon, only hopes it doesn’t happen in front of others or--God forbid--during a race. 

Luckily for Charles, it happens before the official season.

They’ve only been back in their cars for three days when Max finds Charles just to meet him with harsh words and angry glares and Charles is sick of it. Max is driving Charles crazy and somehow knowing that Max isn’t doing it on purpose just makes Charles angrier, he wishes that Max would get his head out of his arse already and just kiss him. And maybe he’s more tired than he thought because Charles is suddenly turning angrily to Max’s glaring form, “Fuck me or fuck off. I can’t handle this halfway shit any longer.”

Those words were certainly not what Max was expecting and Charles couldn’t even find it in him to be startled by his own outburst. It’s been working up underneath the surface for years now and honestly, Charles is surprised it took him this long to break. He’s expecting Max to leave or to say something angry, maybe he’ll make fun of Charles then pretend nothing was said in the first place. What he isn’t expecting is for Max to stalk towards him until they’re standing less than an inch away from each other and Charles can feel Max’s hot breath on his face even as he looks anywhere but at Max. 

They stand there for what seems like an age until suddenly Max has turned around and marched off and Charles can’t help the disappointment that rises up inside of him at Max’s retreating form. He wonders if he’s just ruined any chances they might have had, knows he broke this silent yearning that’s been building up between them for years now. If Sebastian notices Charles’ muted mood when he returns to the garage, he doesn’t say anything, just gives Charles a comforting pat on the back and a soft smile of encouragement as he passes by.

Whatever Charles has done to them lasts, lasts until Charles is certain that if Max gives him one more angry glare he’s going to cry from the frustration of it all. Either way, Charles feels himself growing more and more desperate and if he’s so obvious about his longing gazes that Pierre notices, well, that’s not his fault per say. 

“You really gotta just fuck him, this whole simultaneously hating eachother and wanting to get into each other’s pants is really getting kind of old. Just saying.” Charles gapes at Pierre, standing before him in nonchalance as if he hadn’t just made an outrageous suggestion. “What? You two have enough sexual tension that even  _ I _ noticed. And we both know I’m the most oblivious person in the world…. well, other than Max.” The end is met with a snicker on Pierre’s part, and Charles winced but couldn’t help his smile.

What could he say? He was a man of simple tastes and if he got a little obvious sometimes well, that’s not his problem. Charles wondered sometimes if it said something about him, that he was attracted to people who wanted to hurt him, but he figures either way it doesn’t matter much. Pierre continues his snarky banter, teasing Charles until they have to part ways at Charles’ motor-home, and Charles can’t stop his grin as he waves Pierre goodbye for the day.

Charles feels the tiredness sink back into his bones the moment he closes his door behind him, but he manages to retain some of his joy from his conversation with Pierre for a little longer. Once his heart has settled back into it’s normal weight, Charles pushes away from his door and moves into the bathroom of his motor-home. 

He stares at the mirror and feels like he’s watching a movie. As if nothing Charles does matters in the end because everything was decided long before he ever came to be. And, well, if that’s the case he’s certainly going to go along with it because that’s all one can do. 

There’s a knock at his door and Charles can’t help but hope it’s someone here to yell at him. He lets the idea turn in his head as he goes to the door and opens it, surprise surely showing on his features when he sees an almost  _ calm _ Max standing there.

Whatever Charles says next is most certainly not anything coherent, just a stammer of things that might be words fall from his lips as he looks in utter confusion. The look of calm is wiped away by frustration and suddenly Max is lunging forward and pressing his mouth violently against Charles’. He keeps pushing Charles backwards until he can close the door behind them, and if Charles had any control over his body he would’ve reprimanded Max for not locking it but Max was already pushing Charles back against a wall.

Suddenly all motion stops and Charles swears he can hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as Max seems to examine him. “If we’re going to do this,” Charles jumps at Max’s voice startled eyes looking into Max’s determined ones, “We’re going to do this my way.” Charles can’t help but nod and Max almost smiles before pulling away, “Don’t move.” with that Max is pulling out his phone and walking over to a nearby table. Charles opens his mouth to object as he realizes Max has opened his camera but no sound comes out and really his body is already reacting positively to the idea and well  _ beggars can’t be choosers _ . 

Once Max is finally content with how everything is set, he finally turns back to Charles and the predatorial look in his eyes is enough to make Charles shiver. Max doesn’t just walk back to Charles, he practically lunges for him, pinning Charles’ body against the wall as if Charles hadn’t already submitted to him completely.

Max doesn’t kiss him again, instead going for Charles’ neck with a painful ferocity that Charles knows is going to leave marks. For the most part though, Charles feels like he’s keeping it under control pretty well. Until suddenly Max is moving to Charles’ shoulder and his hand finds it’s way around Charles’ neck. Charles lets out a practically animalistic sound at the hand on his throat, and he feels his dick jump almost painfully and if Max weren’t pinning him so effectively he’s not sure he could keep still right now.

Charles feels more than hears himself say something that sounds something like a mix between a growl and Max’s name but Max doesn’t relent, instead applying more pressure to Charles’ neck as he uses his other hand to rip at Charles’ shirt. When Max manages to tear the shirt in half, Charles can’t hide that he’s impressed. Sure they’re all strong but Charles doesn’t know if he could rip a shirt in half so effortlessly. When Max tugs at Charles’ nipple there’s not even a hint of remorse in Charles’ body at the half-scream he lets out because it’s painful and Charles  _ loves  _ it.

Charles  _ almost _ wishes he didn’t see the sickening glint in Max’s eyes in reaction to the pain, the absolute delight in Max’s eyes that Charles feels reflected in his own. It’s terrifying, but it’s thrilling too and Charles lets that part take over because life is terrifying and he got used to that years ago. Max doesn’t waste much more time before he moves his hand, leaving Charles gasping and panting desperately while Max tugs at Charles’ pants and underwear.

He leaves Charles exposed, yet makes no move to take off his own clothes, content in running his hands along Charles’ body. Charles is left making little keening noises, as he lifts his body up into the touch in hazy desperation. Max brings a hand up to Charles’ mouth and presses his fingers against his lips. “Open.” Charles opens his mouth but doesn’t dare make another move lest Max move away or change his mind. “Suck.” With that Max sticks his fingers into Charles’ mouth and Charles sucks them as if his life depends on it. He’s aware that he’s making little humming noises and Max is staring like he wants to devour Charles. 

Charles can’t do anything but follow Max’s commands, and he whines when Max removes his hands from Charles’ mouth. Without any warning, Max is reaching down to press his fingers against Charles’ asshole. The puckered hole flitters and it takes all of Charles’ willpower not to shift down on Max’s hand. Max pushes in excruciatingly slowly, but the same can’t be said for the rest of his movements. 

As soon as his first finger has breached Charles’ hole, Max wastes no time in pressing in the next two fingers. Charles cries out at the stretch, bucking his hips against Max’s hand in an attempt to simultaneously get closer and further away from the relentless motions. Max takes no mind of Charles’ desperation, using his fingers to open Charles quickly and it’s hardly been any time at all when Max pulls out and leaves Charles panting, hole clenching almost painfully at the sudden emptiness.

Charles wants to speak but as soon as he starts making a sound Max wraps a hand over Charles’ mouth. In a moment Charles feels Max’s hard cock pressing against his aching hole and suddenly Max is pushing in all in one fluid motion. Charles feels his arms and legs shoot out from underneath him and if it weren’t for Max’s arm wrapped around his torso, Charles would have face planted onto the bed. 

Max sets a relentless pace, bringing his mouth down to Charles’ shoulder and biting down, moving his hand to Charles’ neck again and pressing down with a painful pressure; Charles feels himself tighten around Max, clenching down while his cock aches underneath him, desperate to be touched. Max continues biting along Charles’ shoulders and neck. Charles cums harder than he has in a  _ long _ time, and he feels himself start crying as Max keeps up his fast and hard pace. For what seems like an age Max keeps using Charles as nothing more than a hole, and Charles can tell he’s about to cum because Max is suddenly biting down harder on Charles’ shoulder.

Charles cries out in pain as Max cries out in ecstasy, bottoming out in Charles and Charles feels Max’s teeth break skin on his left shoulder. After a few moments, Max pulls away and walks across the room to his phone, turning off the video with a hum of appreciation as he looks over at Charles. Charles who can feel blood drip from his shoulder in the same way he feels Max’s load dripping out of his ass and Charles feels almost ashamed.

Max doesn’t say another word, and Charles doesn’t dare move while he watches Max quietly get dressed. Max goes to the door, pausing while his hand hovers over the handle, “We should do this again sometime.” Charles shivers at Max’s practically indifferent tone of voice, not able to make his words work as he watches Max leave. 

Charles can’t believe he just did that. Sure it’s been building up for years but deep down Charles had become convinced it wouldn’t really happen, life does like to throw curveballs at him though   


* * *

Charles arrives at Pierre’s early the next morning, a sheepish manner taking over as he holds a bag of makeup and an apprehensive look in his eyes. Pierre can’t hide his disappointment like Charles can’t hide his flinch when Pierre’s eyes graze over Charles’ injuries but they both ignore it and Pierre silently ushers Charles into his motor home and leads him to the bathroom. Pierre pulls out a medicine box from underneath the sink, gently turning Charles’ head towards the light as he inspects the bruises marking Charles’ skin.

More alarming to Pierre are the bite marks that litter Charles’ shoulders, blood dribbles from one of them and Pierre can’t help his worry that some of them may become infected. It doesn’t take much for Pierre to make the decision to treat the large wound wounds first, pulling out some Hydrogen Peroxide and bandage wraps. He makes quick work of the bite marks, wrapping them up as carefully as he can and pausing anytime he hears Charles hiss in pain. 

It takes everything in Pierre not to cry, but somehow he manages not to as he helps Charles cover the bruises that cover his neck. Charles stares blankly at the wall in the bathroom and Pierre hates how quiet Charles is, but doesn’t dare break the silence--knows the quiet is what Charles needs right now. Pierre knows Charles isn’t going to admit his problems, not for a long while still. 

Once he’s finished he pulls back, waits for Charles to respond in some way. It’s almost a minute before Charles moves, and it’s just his head turning towards Pierre. He doesn’t quite meet Pierre’s eyes, so Pierre gently takes Charles chin and turns his head fully towards Pierre. Pierre still doesn’t say anything, just offers a soft and hopefully understanding smile and waits. It makes Pierre feel a lot better when Charles smiles back at him, it’s muted and quiet but it’s still a smile and Pierre can’t help that his own smile grows larger. It doesn’t take Pierre any longer to make his decision, softly grabbing Charles by the shoulders and pulling him against Pierre’s body.

They stay like that for quite a while, and the only disturbance to the silence is their quiet breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> The title is from Declan McKenna's song of the same name but they aren't related I just love Declan and the name kind of fit. 
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr @whereisthemilkman and @mirthfullyme


End file.
